


Secrets of the Night

by Blue_Night



Series: Pirates! [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Flirting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Taverns, meeting mysterious strangers, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Buccaneer Captain Lukasz Piszczek visits a tavern because his first officer and friend Rufus told him that he really needs to let the Alpha inside him loose again for one night, and there he meets a mysterious stranger with beautiful amber-green eyes and red-blond hair. But Marco is a Beta and Lukasz is going into rut, so falling for him might not be a clever thing to do...





	Secrets of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> My dearest mariothellama,
> 
> this is my small thank you for all your support and friendship, I hope you will like this! <33 I did my best to include all the things you like in this story, it became much longer than I'd anticipated it to be, but it was fun to write, and being able to write again was really a relief!

“You really need to get laid, Captain.”

Lukasz leaned back in his chair to look at the man who'd just said these words – the only one Lukasz knew who was able to make such a rather improper effrontery sound like a casual remark about the weather.

Captain Lukasz Piszczek gazed up at his confidant and first officer with raised eyebrows, absentmindedly playing with the quill he'd used to update his logbook. He stretched his long muscular legs under the table, ignoring the twitching in his tight black leather pants at the reminder that his private life actually didn't exist.

“You're lucky that I'm not one of those captains making you swab the whole deck with a rather small scrubber for that impudence, Rufus,” he gave back after a moment or two, feeling more curious and amused than actually offended. The man with the dark-red hair didn't look worried about the prospect of having to face such a punishment for his openness, he just shrugged his shoulders and peered down at his captain and friend with a small smile playing around his lips. “If my 'impudence' makes you at least think about it, then I'll gladly scrub the deck with the smallest scrubber I can find, Lukasz,” he stated, and Lukasz shook his head with a roll of his eyes and a sigh, but he returned the other one's smile genuinely.

“Only you would tell me that frankly that I need to be more careful about my most private needs, Rufus.”

“You need someone to tell you, Captain. It's not healthy to take these drugs that'll suppress your ruts for that long. You know what Mathilda said about them and the side-effects they're having on you if you'll take them for longer than a few weeks in a row. It's been months by now.”

Lukasz sighed again, looking down at the opened book in front of him with unseeing eyes. Rufus was right with what he'd said, but the _Borussia_ had been on the sea for months, making for a port only if absolutely necessary, and they'd always left the different havens right after refilling their supplies again. Times were dangerous, and Lukasz wouldn't endanger his crew just because his Alpha nature demanded its right, craving for a random Omega who'd gladly submit to him for one night. There were Omegas among his crew Lukasz deeply cared for, but arousing false hopes in them that he would claim one of them as his mate by bedding them was nothing Lukasz would ever merely think of, and so he'd taken the drugs Mathilda had given him the last time he'd visited his childhood home for much longer than he'd intended to do.

The young captain of the proud pinnace _Borussia_ knew that Rufus was right, he'd felt restless and short-tempered for several days, and his mood was starting to influence their crew. The wise and clever Beta always seemed to know what Lukasz needed before he would realize it himself, and the harbor they'd arrived two hours ago was well-known among the pirates and buccaneers that called the Caribbean Sea their home, but not common knowledge among the royal fleets hunting them, and it would be safe to stay for a couple of days and let his crew have a few days off. _Dormunda's Haven_ was one of the last secret shelters left for them, and Lukasz knew that he owed his crew for always being faithful to him and never complaining about his unwillingness to dock in one of the havens for at least a few hours more often than absolutely necessary.

“So what do you advise me to do, my friend?” Lukasz asked, knowing when he was defeated. Rufus relaxed visibly, apparently grateful that his admired captain was reasonable and that he didn't need to fight about this important matter.

“It's safe to stay here for a while, Lukasz. You know that you can count on me, and you deserve to have some free time as much as our crew deserves it. There's a tavern where you'll find what you'll need: people who won't ask nosy questions because they're minding their own business and know the necessity and value of privacy – and, much more important – a willing companion for a few pleasurable hours who won't demand more from you than you're able to give.”

Lukasz pursed his lips and quirked one of his eyebrows again. “I see. Do I want to know why you know this place as well as you obviously do?”

Rufus just grinned and winked at him. “What is it that makes Alphas and Omegas always think that Betas cannot be passionate or would be less interested in getting laid on a regular basis? I really didn't think that you'd belong to those stupid people, Captain.”

Lukasz smiled ruefully. “I don't, my friend. And you're perfectly right, it's really stupid to make such unfounded assumptions. That you just don't experience ruts or heats doesn't mean that you're not a passionate man. You're passionate about a lot of thinks, so why not about that too? I'll have to see to some things before I can check this tavern you mentioned, but I think that I might actually give it a try, thank you, Rufus. I'll count on you that our crew won't gossip around too much about their captain not spending the entire time on board our ship while we're docking here.”

Rufus smiled at him with a satisfied look in his eyes. “Of course, Captain. Leave that up to me. Just make sure that you'll finally get what you need – and I'll make sure that you'll be able to enjoy yourself undisturbed and without you having to explain yourself afterwards. That's what friends and first officers are for after all, aren't they?”

The red-haired buccaneer turned around and left before Lukasz could say more, and the blond captain with the handsome features and the blue eyes shook his head with a chuckle and went back to updating his logbook, anticipation of the forthcoming night pooling in his stomach and his groin.

Rufus was right, it was really about time for him to get laid again, and Lukasz suddenly could hardly wait for the evening to come and cover everything with its smooth darkness so he could leave his beloved ship and let the Alpha normally carefully hidden deep inside him loose for one passionate night.

 

***

 

The alley was small and dark, but Lukasz was not afraid as he made his way to the secret place Rufus had recommended to him, the illuminated windows showing Lukasz the way to his destination.

The taproom was larger than it had looked like from the outside, and Lukasz took a moment to orientate himself and take a careful look around when he entered the unobtrusive two-storied house with the dark-wooden door and the green shutters that were framing the windows. The tables and benches were made of the same shimmering dark wood as the door and the large counter, and Lukasz liked the atmosphere of the tavern right at first sight. The tables were clean and the smell of delicious food wafted through the warm air, covering most of the smoke of the cigars some of the customers were smoking.

Several buccaneers and pirates had found their way here to spend some enjoyable hours away from their respective ships, seeking the company and privacy they didn't get on board with their crew always being within earshot. Lukasz smelled Alphas and Omegas, but there were several Betas sitting at the tables as well, enjoying a hearty dinner or playing cards with the other customers. They were all minding their own business though, none of them looking for fights and troubles or just getting stupidly drunk as it was common use in all the other taverns Lukasz knew from their rare shore leaves. This had always been one of the reasons why he felt more comfortable aboard his ship, surrounded by the deep blue sea and nothing else, but he had to admit that Rufus had been right with what he'd told him about this tavern with the simple and somewhat strange name _Phoenix_.

Lukasz let his eyes travel over the tables, comfortable chairs and benches as he mused where to sit, and he ignored the few curious glances he got from some of the other customers, especially those who were most likely Omegas. All of them were sitting too close to each other to differentiate them by their scents from where Lukasz was still standing by the door, and none of them had caught his attention or stirred something inside him so far.

His breath faltered for a split moment when he caught sight of a young man bent over his plate though, and Lukasz could feel his heartbeat speed up against his will, his feet moving towards the small table placed in one of the corners of the taproom automatically. Lukasz couldn't even see the other one's face properly, only the shock of red-blond hair that was shimmering in the golden light of several oil lamps that illuminated the taproom. He was dressed in black as far as Lukasz could see, a simple black shirt with rolled-up sleeves that revealed slim but strong-muscled forearms and elegant wrists and hands that made Lukasz' wonder how they would feel upon his body. Complicated tattoos adorned his left arm, disappearing under the black sleeve, and Lukasz swallowed dryly, his body responding to the young buccaneer as forcefully as the Alpha inside him had never reacted to anybody else beforehand.

Which was strange, because Lukasz could smell the other blond's fresh scent clearly now as close as he'd come to the table where the man was seated, and it was the unobtrusive clean scent of a Beta – and not the unmistakable sweet scent of an Omega Lukasz had expected to smell after his strong reaction to him.

The young buccaneer had ignored him so far, his attention focused on his food, but Lukasz could feel at least six or seven pairs of curious eyes watching them, their owners waiting breathlessly for the black-dressed man's reaction. He was surely sitting alone in his corner for a reason, and it was clear to see that the other customers expected the mysterious young man to send Lukasz away and ask him to be left alone.

Lukasz had reached the table and came to a halt now, his hands resting loosely on the backrest of the chair opposite the bench where the Beta was sitting, still bent over his plate. He felt nervous like hell, something that hadn't happened to the tough captain of the _Borussia_ in a long time, and he resisted the urge to chew on his bottom lip only with effort as he waited silently for the other man to acknowledge him.

The young buccaneer took his time to take another bite from his stew before he carefully put his spoon back onto the table beside his plate, taking the napkin to dab his mouth with it instead. Lukasz still couldn't see all of his face, but his eyes were drawn to those long and elegant fingers again, and he wished desperately to feel them on his suddenly itching and burning skin. It was so long since Lukasz had last gone into rut that he'd almost forgotten how it felt like, and he suppressed a groan and drew in a shaky breath, ready to turn around and find himself a willing Omega he could quench the fire starting to rage inside him with when the red-blond buccaneer finally raised his head to meet his eyes.

Lukasz felt like being struck by a lightning, the amber-green eyes gazing up at him curiously being the most beautiful eyes he'd ever looked into. They sparkled golden, and was there really mischief hidden in those bottomless orbs that made Lukasz' heart gallop like a race hoarse? The young man wasn't beautiful in the classical sense of the meaning, but he had handsome male features that Lukasz found much more attractive and appealing than the perfect but shallow beauty of the young men or ladies he'd encountered until that day, and which would fade far too quickly.

His lips were small but sensitive, and the knowing lopsided grin that was playing around the right corner of his mouth made Lukasz forget how to breathe for a few seconds. They locked gazes for a long moment, measuring each other silently, and Lukasz felt dizzy because of the lack of air in his lungs by the time his counterpart opened his mouth to let him hear his voice Lukasz longed so badly to hear words of passion purring into his ear.

“If you came looking for the best stew of three islands, then you're at the right place, Captain Piszczek.”

Lukasz swallowed against the dryness in his mouth, quirking one of his eyebrows questioningly. “You know who I am?” he asked a little bit disappointed, but he shouldn't be surprised about the fact that he'd been recognized so easily.

The lopsided smile deepened. “You're already a legend, Captain. The _Borussia_ is well-known on the seven seas.”

Lukasz snorted at that, but he felt pleased at the other buccaneer's words nonetheless. “Not as well-known as the _Golden Lion_ or the _Black Panther_ as it would seem,” he countered, “even though both ships are quite a mystery as their captains prefer to never leave their ships and nobody really seems to know them.” He didn't even know why he was saying that, and the other blond's lips twitched in something that could be either amusement or another emotion Lukasz couldn't quite detect. He was good at reading other people, but his skills failed when it came to the mysterious Beta sitting opposite him, his posture relaxed and his face unreadable except for the mild amusement and mockery he let on.

“They're obviously appreciating their privacy even more than you're doing, Captain. You're actually quite a mystery yourself, but you have been seen beforehand by some of the other crews sailing these waters at least two or three times, and the descriptions of you were pretty accurate as I have to say,” the other man now stated with a shrug of his shoulders, jerking his head to the chair Lukasz was still clinging to with his hands. “Did you come for the stew?”

“Maybe?” Lukasz gave back, his heart beating in his throat. He'd been disappointed that the only man he really desired within years was a Beta at first, but now he was actually grateful for it as the sense of smell of Betas was much duller than the sense of smell of Omegas normally was, so the object of his secret desires hopefully didn't notice the state of arousal Lukasz was already in.

“Have a seat then, there's enough for both of us,” the other blond invited him to have a seat at his table at last, and Lukasz felt his knees buckle with relief that he hadn't been sent away. He sat down with only little elegance, but he didn't really care, watching the Beta fill another plate he hadn't noticed before with the deliciously smelling stew. A young woman suddenly emerged beside Lukasz, just as if she'd only waited for him to sit down and putting a huge glass filled with fresh beer in front of him, even though Lukasz couldn't remember having ordered anything, but his host smiled at her as if he knew her for a long time.

“Thank you, Lucinda,” he said, and the pretty young woman smiled back at him, darting a quick curious glance at Lukasz before she turned around and walked back to the counter with her skirts swinging around her legs.

“Enjoy your meal, Captain,” his counterpart said, and Lukasz reluctantly took the spoon as he wasn't really hungry, but he had to play along if he wanted to get to know the fascinating buccaneer better. “My name is Lukasz,” he muttered, confused because he wasn't used to others being in control over his encounters with them like that.

He forgot his annoyance quickly when the other blond gifted him with another one of his unique lopsided smiles in return. “Hello Lukasz. I am Marco, and I'm pleased to finally meet you in person...”

 

***

 

An hour later, Lukasz' plate and glass were empty, and he felt almost relaxed and could ignore the fire of his beginning rut better than he'd feared that he would be able to do with the object of his desires sitting right in front of his nose. Marco was not only handsome and desirable, he was also a wonderful companion and interesting conversational partner, his eyes sparkling in this beautiful dark-golden color when he was laughing about something Lukasz had told him. He was leaning against the backrest of the bench and had pulled up his left knee to rest his foot on the bench and sling his arms around his bent knee, his head tilted to the right side as he regarded Lukasz with a sly smile ghosting around his sensitive lips.

“Lucinda's stew is not the only thing you came here for, Lukasz, isn't that so? Your smell is getting stronger as we're sitting here. It won't be long until you can't ignore your state any longer, Captain.”

Lukasz blushed, something that usually never happened to him, but he'd never met someone like Marco beforehand either. “You can smell it?” he asked, torn between feeling dismayed and actually relieved that he didn't need to pretend any longer. He was hot and oversensitive, the various different smells intermingling to an overwhelming mixture, and even Marco's clean Beta-scent had changed in his perception, having gotten a sweet note that could only be Lukasz' imagination running wild and playing tricks on him because he wished for something he couldn't have so badly.

Marco raised one of his red-blond eyebrows at him. “You're an Alpha going into rut, and you're sitting opposite to me, only few inches between us, of course I can smell it. Besides, your eyes are red like only the eyes of strong Alphas in rut can be, and my vision is sharp and clear. Not to mention that at least five Omegas are watching you for more than an hour by now, panting for your attention, Captain of the _Borussia_. Their attempts to catch at least a brief glance from you are really not to miss,” he remarked dryly, but Lukasz was sure that there was a hoarse undertone in Marco's mocking voice, his expression turning hard for the blink of an eye when he averted his gaze from Lukasz' face to stare at one of the larger tables where those Omegas must be sitting.

Lukasz swallowed thickly. This was the moment he'd been waiting for all evening, the moment of truth. Now he had to take a stand at last, and he really didn't know what to do if Marco turned him down and told him that he wasn't interested in coming closer to him, as Lukasz couldn't imagine spending the night with anybody else than the most fascinating man he'd ever met.

“I'm not interested in them, Marco, and you know that quite well,” he said when the other man looked at him again, holding Marco's gaze without trying to hide his desire from him any longer.

Marco remained silent for a moment or two, regarding Lukasz thoughtfully, and Lukasz forced himself to sit motionless instead of shifting his weight like a nervous boy that had been caught as a blind passenger on a ship.

“They could give you what you need much better than me, Lukasz,” Marco eventually said quietly, but Lukasz shook his head. “It's you who I want, Marco. Only you can give me what I want and need tonight, no other Beta and no Omega will ever make me feel the way you're making me feel.” He was holding his breath again, and Lukasz actually wanted to sob with relief when Marco's lips curled into this irresistible crooked smile after another few seconds again.

“If that's the truth, then we should go upstairs and talk about this somewhere more private, Captain, don't you think so?” he stated wryly and with a wink of his eye, rising to his feet and providing Lukasz with a good look on his well-shaped backside, accentuated by the tight black leather pants he was wearing together with knee-long black boots made of the same soft leather. Lukasz could feel his mouth water at the tempting sight, and he hurried to get up to his feet and follow Marco upstairs, the disappointed looks of all those faceless Omegas trailing after them until they reached the upper floor and were finally alone and undisturbed.

 

***

 

Lukasz didn't spare any other look at the furniture except for the surprisingly large canopy bed before one of the walls when the door leading into the eleventh room where Marco had guided him to closed behind them. There had been five doors at each long side of the gallery around the staircase that led to the first floor, but Marco had ignored them and guided Lukasz to the one door at the short side opposite the stairs that was the furthest away from the taproom - and which most likely belonged to the largest one of the eleven bedrooms the _Phoenix_ offered to its customers. Marco seemed to know the tavern pretty well, so he was most likely one of the regular customers, but Lukasz couldn't bring himself to ask him about that at the moment, the need burning deep in his groin erasing any coherent thought and the weariness Lukasz normally was so proud of.

The blond captain's attention was focused entirely on the beautiful Beta when they were alone in the rather large bedroom, hissing softly when Marco turned around now to bare his teeth to a challenging smile Lukasz had never expected to ever see it on a Beta's face who was facing an Alpha in rut without any chance to escape them.

“Let's see whether or not I can really give you what you want, Captain,” Marco said in a low voice, and the moonlight shining through the cracks of the shutters and the light of the two oil lamps attached to the walls beside the door offered enough light to make Lukasz notice the red color in Marco's eyes that hadn't been there a couple of minutes ago, Lukasz was sure of that. He stared at the other blond, trying to understand what was happening right before his nose. Marco stepped closer with a soft chuckle when he saw the look of surprise on Lukasz' features, and the sweetness of his scent overwhelmed Lukasz' already increased senses until his mind was spinning with raw desire and the painful urge to rip those tight black clothes from the other man's body and mount him right there and then.

“Ah, you didn't expect that, Captain Lukasz, right? You're too much of a gentleman and far too civilized to realize the truth, restraining yourself and not daring to take a look behind the obvious. But the Alpha you're always hiding so carefully deep inside you knew the truth right from the beginning, and your body told you what you didn't dare to believe,” Marco purred with another challenging chuckle, and a low possessive growl escaped Lukasz' lips.

“You're an Omega!”

Marco took another step, and their bodies were pressed against each other so tightly now that not even the thinnest sheet of parchment would have fitted between them. His body heat was seeping through Lukasz' linen shirt, increased by the approaching heat of the beautiful Omega looking at him with glittering eyes, their color the most beautiful red-gold Lukasz had ever seen.

“Sure I am. And I will take from you what I want and need, Alpha, don't you doubt that!” Marco purred bridging the small gap that was left between their heads to claim Lukasz' mouth in a first heated and searing kiss.

 

***

 

Lukasz found himself growling and snarling, and he pulled Marco closer to his aching body, rutting against the Omega's slim frame. He didn't know how this was possible, how Marco had been able to deceive him like that and appear as a Beta when he'd been so close to going into heat, but he was too distracted by the tongue licking into his mouth to pull away and ask him about that. Marco was not like any other Omega he'd ever met, he wasn't submissive and acting coyly, but demanding and determined to take what he needed and wanted from the Alpha in his arms. It was the biggest turn-on for Lukasz as the proud captain had never appreciated servility and coyness, and he was more than willing to let Marco have his way with him as he was sure that they would both get what they craved for in the end if he didn't fight against the strongest Omega imaginable.

Marco's tongue was everywhere in his mouth, and Lukasz dug his fingers into his scalp to deepen their ardent and almost angry kiss and explore the warm wet cavern of Marco's tempting mouth in return. He tasted of the stew and the beer they'd shared, and he tasted of Omega in heat and arousal, driving Lukasz wild with his unique taste. But most of all he tasted of Marco, and Lukasz couldn't get enough of him and only pulled away when he was about to black out from the lack of air.

They almost tore their clothes in their haste to get rid of the offending garments, snarling into each other's mouths and stumbling over to the large bed while they undressed each other impatiently. Marco's hands felt even better on Lukasz' flushed skin than he'd imagined them to feel, stroking and caressing and kneading his back, his shoulders and his arms when Lukasz' white and now damp shirt glided down along his sides, and he tore away from Lukasz' swollen lips to nip and bite at his burning flesh and drag his teeth along Lukasz' throat in a teasing and playful challenge. Lukasz threw his head back and roared, his own teeth aching with the need to sheathe themselves into Marco's ivory-white throat, still unmarred and so tempting in its beauty that Lukasz could hardly resist his urge to mark this beautiful Omega as his forever. He was so hard that it was driving him mad, aching and throbbing and leaking pre-come against the linen of the smallclothes he wore beneath his leather pants.

Marco's black shirt followed Lukasz' white one, landing in a small silky heap on the floor beside the bed, and the red-blond Omega pulled at Lukasz' pants and underwear together to free the Alpha's proud erection from its tight prison. The tall captain hissed when the cool air grazed his burning flesh, and the shock of the temperature differences helped him to regain some of his composure and take the lead, crashing their mouths together and pushing Marco's pants down over his backside until he could cup his butt cheeks and knead them with ardent fingers. He could smell the slick that was already dripping out of the Omega's secret core, the last proof Lukasz needed to know that Marco wanted this just as much as he did.

“How could you mask your true nature until we were alone, Omega?” Lukasz hissed, forcing Marco's head to the side to press his lips onto his throat right where Marco's pulse was racing under the delicate creamy-white skin, and the beautiful Omega let out a small sound of surrender and pressed into the touch of Lukasz' hot mouth before he pulled back, hissing in warning that Lukasz would better not do anything stupid in his state of desperate arousal.

Lukasz growled in frustration, but he obeyed and freed Marco from the last pieces of clothing instead, admiring the beauty of his still youthful and perfectly shaped male body. “It's not a clever thing to do to go into heat uncontrolled when you're on board a ship together with some hotblooded Alphas that will lose all reason with an Omega in heat this close and without any chance to escape. I could defend myself and defeat them, but this would lead to even more complications as it would mean to either kill them or injure them severely, and I'd rather not want to do that.” It was astonishing that Marco was still able to form such long and coherent sentences, but Lukasz was simply grateful that Marco didn't belong to those Omegas who threw themselves into any random Alpha's arms just because of their instincts.

“I'm sure that your captain wouldn't allow them to do that. They'd surely rather claim you for themselves,” Lukasz said, even though the thought of any other Alpha coming close enough to Marco to merely touch him with their stretched out fingertips made him want to snarl and punch them.

Marco stared at him with a strange expression on his face for a moment. “Hmm, I don't think so. The captain of my ship is not interested in Omegas.”

“I see.” A wave of relief washed over Lukasz at that. It didn't happen often that Betas became captains of large ships, but sometimes it was possible under certain circumstances. He was sure that he would want Marco for himself even if he were a Beta, but he was actually glad that Marco's captain had never tried to claim him for themselves.

“I'm taking my suppressants and they're working quite well, they even change my scent. I know that it's not healthy to take them for too long, so I come here now and then to be my true self. A wise woman gave me some plants that help me to go into heat under controlled conditions. I took them before I came here, and it usually takes some hours for them to work. Tonight your arrival accelerated things though,” Marco now admitted with a mischievous smile, and Lukasz simply had to kiss the smile from his lips.

“Can we please stop talking now and just do what both of us came here for, Captain? I really need you inside me any time soon!” Marco's husky words sent a heavy shiver through Lukasz' burning body, and he lifted the Omega up to carry him over to the bed. Marco wrapped his long legs around his waist and kissed him again, and the sweet slick coating Lukasz' fingers as he carried him drove him wild with need. His Alpha cock was trapped between their bodies, throbbing against Marco's abs and brushing over Marco's own impressive hard length, and his mind was clouded with lust and desire for the beautiful being in his arms.

Marco pulled him on top of him when Lukasz lowered him down onto the bed, not willing to let him out of his arms. “I need you now, Alpha! Don't waste our precious time with such unnecessary things!” his Omega for one night demanded when Lukasz tried to be reasonable and prepare Marco at least a little bit, pulling roughly at Lukasz' neck to kiss the growl from his lips. Marco was so wet and ready for him, his dick twitching against his stomach when Marco shifted his weight and spread his legs for the aroused Alpha who really couldn't resist such a tempting invitation even if his life depended on it.

Marco was burning hot, his shimmering pale skin flushed red, his eyes glowing dark in his handsome male face. “Take me, Alpha, make me scream with your big cock! What are you waiting for? Show me that you're worthy my attention!” the red-golden Omega whispered at his lips, and Lukasz finally gave in to his painful desire and pushed Marco's legs apart to get access to his dripping core. He was so tight, so incredibly tight and hot, and Lukasz sobbed into his mouth when he glided into him without meeting any resistance, Marco's hot walls clenching eagerly around him to pull him in even deeper.

“God, yes, just like that. Deeper, I need you deeper, Alpha!” Marco snarled at his lips, and Lukasz silenced him with his tongue, imitating the mating act with it and pushing deep into the soft cavern to taste him again. Marco arched his back up, urging Lukasz to move and give both of them what they craved more than anything, and the blond Alpha did, pulling almost out and slamming himself back in again right to the hilt. His rut was raging in every cell of his body, and Lukasz moved faster and faster, seeking release from the unbearable fire running through his veins. Marco growled and snarled, his short nails scratching over Lukasz' back, but the captain of the _Borussia_ would wear his marks with pride and without shame, marks that spoke of passion and Alpha and Omega like it was meant from the beginning. He blindly searched his way between their connected bodies with one hand to wrap it around Marco's leaking cock and make sure that his Omega would be satisfied completely when this night was over.

He was already dangerously close after only a couple of thrusts himself, but Marco wasn't far behind him, his dick growing harder in Lukasz' hand with the first wave of his approaching climax. Lukasz drove into him all over again with wanton abandon, grunting and panting his way to the height of ecstasy, deaf and blind to anything else other than his need to come. “I'm close, Alpha, I'm so close!” Marco hissed into his ear, and this was all it took for Lukasz to fall over the edge and surrender himself to the most intensive orgasm he'd ever experienced. His cock exploded in Marco's tight channel, shooting hot and wet against Marco's crumbling walls, and the feeling of the Omega coming together with him, spurting all over his fingers and clenching around him to milk the very last drop from him made him come even harder. He just managed to pull out before he felt his knot swelling, groaning in pain when there was not the pressure around his Alpha knot he would actually need.

Marco relaxed beneath him and sighed a small sated purr against his damp throat when he came down from his own high, and he enclosed Lukasz' knot with those long elegant fingers Lukasz had admired right at first sight so much when he sensed Lukasz' pain. “Better?” he asked, and Lukasz nodded quietly against Marco's shoulder, too embarrassed that he'd lost control like that to face the red-blond buccaneer. “I'm sorry, I tried to control it.”

“There's no need to be sorry, Lukasz. You're an Alpha, and I told you that I want all from you, so there's nothing you would have to apologize for.” Lukasz relaxed gratefully, still too trapped in the aftermath of the most mind-blowing sex he'd ever had to shift his weight and not crush his beautiful Omega. It felt so good to lie upon Marco's warm body like that, Marco's gentle finger squeezing his knot so wonderfully, and he could feel more spurts of seed spilling between their sweaty bodies, adding to the mess Marco had already made between their stomachs. He shivered with every new load Marco milked from him with his hand, and it took him longer than usual until his knot finally subsided again.

“I made you all sticky,” he observed when he dared to raise his head and look into Marco's eyes again, and the Omega chuckled and pulled him down for a lazy kiss. “I hope that I'll be even stickier until this night will be over, Alpha!” he challenged Lukasz, and the tall Alpha could feel his cock twitch in response, even though he still felt sated. No other Omega had ever aroused such feelings in him, and Lukasz stole another kiss from his bruised lips before he got up to fetch a wet cloth from the bowl that was standing on the washstand under the window.

After wiping the mess away, they lay snuggled close together for a while, drifting on and off to sleep until Marco started to get restless again with the next wave of his heat. Lukasz was grateful that he'd gone into rut so unexpectedly as he was able to satisfy his amazing Omega then, and he worshiped Marco's beautiful body with his hands and his lips until the other man was writhing on the sheets with need, his slick forming a small puddle on the sheets beneath him.

“I want to taste you, my beautiful Omega, please, let me taste you!” Lukasz begged hoarsely, and Marco nodded with a passionate groan. “Just do it, Alpha, give me your tongue!” he demanded, and Lukasz made himself comfortable between his thighs to lick the sweet wetness from the inner sides of his legs until he reached Marco's most private parts. The Omega was quivering with the need to be filled, gaping open wide and screaming for attention, and Lukasz pushed his tongue inside to give him what he needed and craved and rim the amazing man into sweet oblivion. Marco shivered and writhed with every push in of Lukasz' clever tongue, his cock rock-hard and deep red with new desire.

Lukasz draped Marco's legs over his shoulders and circled Marco's twitching hole with the tip of his tongue, teasing him with cat-like licks before he went back to thrusting into him with his tongue and massaging his cramping walls to drive him even wilder with lust than he already was. “Touch yourself, Omega, I want to see you coming from your own hand!” Lukasz growled, pulling a heavy shudder from his Omega with his demand. Marco obeyed, moving his fist up and down on his shaft, the tip glistening with the pleasure Lukasz' agile tongue made him feel. The blond Alpha pulled his cheeks wider apart and strained his eyes to watch Marco pleasuring himself with his hand, his tongue matching his rhythm until Marco couldn't bite back his moans and groans any longer, voicing his lust with hoarse grunts and loud gasps. Lukasz could feel him getting close, and he stiffened his tongue and sped up his thrusts until Marco came with a loud shout of pure ecstasy, arching up from the bed and coating his abdomen with his hot semen.

Lukasz licked him through his height before he covered him with his body again, searching his way back into Marco's tight heat with his own achingly hard cock. It had been hard not to rut against the mattress and seek release together with his red-golden Omega, but now he was glad that he hadn't done it as it was so much better to be buried inside Marco's body and feel the pressure of Marco's silken walls around him. He drew it out as long as he was able to, moving in a slow rhythm and watching Marco's beautiful face glowing with satisfaction until he could feel the well-known tightening of his next climax deep in his groin.

Marco opened his eyes to look up at him, and he was hard again, hard against Lukasz' abdomen and shivering with desire. “You're so big, Alpha, I love how you fill and stretch me! You're the dream come true for every Omega walking this earth.”

Lukasz swallowed at that, and he bent down to kiss Marco deeply and passionately. “There's only one Omega I'm interested in, only one, and that is you, Marco!” he whispered, biting tenderly into Marco's earlobe. Everything inside him screamed to make this amazing being his and claim Marco as his Omega before another Alpha would do that, but he wasn't allowed to do that, and he had to go back to his ship and his crew the next day, the weight of his responsibility weighing far too heavily on his shoulders all of a sudden.

Marco's ardent kiss distracted him from his dark thoughts, and his second orgasm took him by surprise as he came before he even knew what was happening to him. He cried out with the painful wave of ecstasy coursing through him, trying to pull out again, but Marco wound his long legs around him and kept him in place when Lukasz' knot began to swell again, tying them together inseparably.

“Marco, don't...” the blond Alpha gasped, but Marco silenced him with his lips again, cupping his burning face with his hands. “I want all of you, Lukasz, all you can give me.” Lukasz groaned and shuddered when his knot jerked and pumped more milky wetness against Marco's tight walls, carefully turning them around until they lay pressed close together on their sides. They kissed for a while, Lukasz' knot growing even bigger and harder, not stopping to spurt until Lukasz started to wonder where all of this came from. He hadn't known that it could be like this, he hadn't known that he could feel what he was feeling for his shimmering golden Omega, and he never wanted this night to end, this magical night full of pleasures and secrets. The next day would force them to leave each other again, and Lukasz dreaded the moment he would have to say goodbye to Marco, but they would have no other choice.

Fate had decided to let their paths cross for one night, and the memory of this night would be all that was left for Lukasz when the next morning dawned. He swallowed down the lump in his throat he was feeling, and he enclosed Marco's new arousal with his hand to stroke him to completion for a third time, and his kiss was not only a kiss of passion and desire, but also a kiss of love and despair, despair that he would lose the one and only Omega he would ever want to be his mate for as long as Lukasz Piszczek, Captain of the _Borussia_ , would live.

 

***

 

Lukasz was alone when he woke up, aching pleasantly in all the right places and still feeling slightly sticky. He had actually expected Marco to be gone when he would wake up, but it hurt nonetheless, and he got up from the bed to wash and dress again with a heavy heart.

There was a small note lying beside the bowl, and Lukasz took it to read Marco's forceful handwriting.

 

_'Thank you for our wonderful night, Lukasz, I enjoyed it very much. We'll see each other again when the time is right. Take care of yourself until then, Captain!_

_Always yours_

_Marco.'_

 

Lukasz carefully folded the parchment and put it into the pocket of his shirt, making his way downstairs to the taproom to pay for his dinner and the room. The room was empty except for Lucinda who was busied with sweeping the shimmering wooden floor, and she looked up and smiled at him.

“You don't have to pay for your dinner and the room, Captain Piszczek. Marco said that you'll always be his most cherished guest and that you don't have to pay for anything.”

Lukasz frowned at that. “So he paid for the stew and the beer?” he asked, and Lucinda shook her head. “No he didn't.”

“But you said that I was his guest. I don't think that the owner of this tavern will be pleased not to get paid.”

Lucinda blinked, but then she started to laugh. “Oh, I see. You didn't know that Marco is the owner of the _Phoenix_ , did you, Captain? It's his tavern, so he can decide who of his customers have to pay and who don't have to pay, right?”

Lukasz was sure that he was gaping stupidly at her for a moment before he'd recovered from his surprise. “No, I didn't know that. Thank you, Lucinda.”

“You're welcome, Captain. As Marco said, you'll always be welcome here.”

Lukasz nodded and smiled at her, lost in his thoughts on his way back to the _Borussia_. Rufus awaited him on the deck when he climbed the gangway, observing him closely with pursed lips. “Much better, Captain. Our crew will be pleased to see that their captain has found back to his usual self again.”

Lukasz resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his friend. “Thank you, Rufus. I expect you not to tell them where I've spent the night.”

“This goes without saying, Captain. There have been no incidents last night, and if you come up here, you can take a look at the ship that is about to leave this port. I'm sure that you'll want to see it before it's gone.”

Lukasz didn't know what to make out of Rufus' ominous words, but he joined Rufus where he was standing at the railing, a few meters away from the rest of their crew. Lukasz had been too busied with himself to notice that most of his men were standing on the deck and looking at another ship that must have docked a few hours after the _Borussia_ , when Lukasz had already been gone to see to their supplies and some other things he couldn't see to on board of his beloved ship.

It was a beautiful pinnace, larger than Lukasz' ship, it's colors a rich deep black and shimmering red-gold. The figurehead was the large head of a male lion, and Lukasz could feel a shiver run down on his spine even before he read the golden letters that told every sailor crossing the way of the proud pinnace that they'd better try to escape as long as they still could do that, because this ship was the famous and feared _Golden Lion_ , one of the three pirate-ships that had never been entered or defeated in a sea fight so far.

Lukasz' _Borussia_ was the second ship, and the third one was the _Black Panther_ , but Lukasz had never crossed paths with the two other ships. He hadn't even known that the _Golden Lion_ came here to _Dormunda's Haven_ , one of the few islands where pirates and buccaneer's were still safe if they wanted to spend some time on solid ground again.

The _Golden Lion_ was already several meters away, gathering speed quickly, but Lukasz could see the man standing behind the ship's wheel clearly, dressed completely in black, his red-blond hair shimmering golden in the bright sunlight. He was looking back at Lukasz, lifting his hand to greet him.

“We'll see each other again, Captain Piszczek!” he called with a wink of his eye, his lips curling into a lopsided grin before he turned around to bring his ship safely into the deeper waters of the high seas.

Lukasz stood there frozen in place and unable to react until it was too late and the _Golden Lion_ already too far away for Marco to hear him. Lukasz stared after him with burning eyes, unable to avert his eyes from the man his heart was screaming for, feeling like being caught in a strange dream.

“Who was that?” he finally stammered when the proud pinnace was only a small dark spot at the horizon and Marco not visible any longer, staring at Rufus with narrowed eyes as he searched the answer to his question in the other man's face – even though he already knew the answer deep in his heart.

Rufus looked innocently at him, and his voice was calm and far too casual when he said:

“This is Marco Reus, the Captain of the _Golden Lion_ – and the owner of the _Phoenix_. I'd actually thought that you might perhaps have met him last night. He's always spending the night in his tavern when he comes here with his ship.”

“Oh, I did. I only didn't know who he was,” Lukasz retorted, not even trying to hide his annoyance from his friend. “You didn't happen to know that the _Golden Lion_ would dock here yesterday before you suggested that I should visit this... place?”

Rufus didn't look guilty, he just smiled at his captain. “How could I have possibly known that? It has been weeks since our last shore leave, Captain.”

Lukasz just gritted his teeth, nodding tersely. “Yes, how could you have possibly known that, my friend?” he growled, shielding his eyes with his hand to search for any sign that the _Golden Lion_ was still within close range – which was only wishful thinking of course. The _Golden Lion_ was long gone, and the man he'd fallen in love with head over heels was gone with her. Only fate would know if and when they would meet again, and Lukasz still could hardly believe it, but:

The captain of the famous pirate-ship _Golden Lion_ was Marco, the man who'd taken his heart with him, a mystery and living legend nobody really seemed to know.

The famous captain of the _Golden Lion_ each and every soldier of the King's royal navy and most of the other pirates and buccaneers sailing the seven seas feared and admired at the same time was an Omega – an Omega Lukasz was determined to claim as his rightful mate one day more than ever now.

“One day you'll be mine, Marco,” Lukasz whispered hoarsely to himself, staring at the spot on the horizon where Marco's ship had disappeared some time ago, “one day you will call me your Alpha mate – no matter how long it will take me to get you!”


End file.
